


【冬鐵】Fervor

by 30STAR_00



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30STAR_00/pseuds/30STAR_00
Summary: Bucky和Tony在一年前的冬天交往，而他們火熱的愛情在夏日依舊不減。
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	【冬鐵】Fervor

**Author's Note:**

> 好久沒寫冬鐵了，趁著520給最愛的cp添磚加瓦。無能力AU，是看完CMBYN後萌生的衝動所寫，風格也許會有點相似（儘管我寫的並不好）。無論如何，請愉快享受這篇文章！

-普通人AU  
-PWP

巴恩斯踩著單車溜過鎮子上的小路，晴朗無雲的蒼穹像打翻淺天藍的水彩，車輪子一路前行，風咻咻地拂過臉頰，彷彿試圖中和太陽直勾勾的曝曬。

現在尚未正式入夏，空氣還不是那種悶熱的如同蒸桑拿的程度，巴恩斯出門前悉心打理的髮型無可避免地胡亂澎開，但這並沒有影響他的心情，也許是天氣好的讓人沒法有一丁點壞心情，也許是因為他經過的這條路是前往托尼家的路上。

——是的，“托尼”。

當他想起安東尼•艾德華•斯塔克就忍不住揚起傻兮兮的笑，如同學校裡那些熱戀的情侶一樣，只要一提起心上人的名字，即使再寒冷的冬天也能讓和煦的春光佔滿心頭，更何况他們正是在一年前的冬天相遇，巴恩斯永遠會記得這段經歷。

「嘿！Bucky，等會！」

在經過拱橋時，山姆正拿著魚竿在橋下的溪邊，一頂草帽被他牢牢摁在頭上，省得風太大了給吹跑。他今天運氣不佳，一上午就沒釣到幾隻魚，這會日正當中，山姆一點也不想把自己搞得中暑，便打算在太陽變得更烈前收拾釣具。當他看見好友踩著單車駛過，連忙叫住巴恩斯。

「Sam？我正打算去找Tony！」

「我猜也是。」山姆朝他露齒一笑，拎起桶子和魚竿，踏著那些圓潤的小石子，沿橋邊被踩出了道的小路上來。他停在巴恩斯和他的單車旁，手裡緊緊抓著的草帽被他拿來搧風，「但你很不巧，Tony剛才去鎮上了，我聽他說想去唱片行一趟，你可能得繞回去了。」

「哦，我沒聽他說起。」巴恩斯下意識皺了皺眉，想到自己剛從鎮上騎過來。但這也不能怪托尼，畢竟巴恩斯興沖沖地出門，又因為嫌打電話會忍不住聊個天南地北，於是逕自省去確認的動作，為的正是想早一點見到內心所期盼的人。

「打起精神，兄弟，運氣好的話也許在唱片行就能逮著Tony了。」山姆聳肩，他把桶子掛在屬於他的單車上，龍頭因為左側的重量而微微傾斜，山姆卻絲毫不感到困擾。他扶著自己的車，伸手拍拍巴恩斯的肩膀，「對了，今晚Clint要辦個派對，你們倆可以一起來。」

「怎麼，他終於要告訴大夥，他和Natasha在一起了？」巴恩斯揚起眉毛，跨在單車上的身體向前傾斜。

「沒準是呢。」山姆大笑兩聲，看上去不置可否。

和山姆道別後，巴恩斯將單車調頭，抄了溪邊的小路回到鎮上。回程總是比去程要更快，晌午的烈陽把他白皙的皮膚曬出紅暈，後悔沒戴頂帽子遮陽的念頭一閃而過，但值得慶幸的是手腕上從來不落下的黑色髮圈，幫助他半長的頭髮能在腦後束起小辮，從而免於頂著一頭汗濕的模樣去見心上人——儘管托尼總是認為這樣的巴恩斯好看極了。

車輪壓著石板鋪的地面奔跑，往岔路口左拐，進了鎮上後，熱鬧的地方都是一區區的，東邊是市集和大型商場，而西邊是藝品小店、酒吧，一些當地的東西都聚在這兒，他們倆除了酒吧，其中最青睞的就是唱片行。

這歸功於兩人相近的聽歌品味，總是能在唱片悠揚的樂聲中找到彼此的合音。

巴恩斯在唱片行裡繞了幾圈，很確定並沒有看見托尼的身影。他抹了抹額頭沁出的薄汗，面上不為所動，心裡卻盤算起托尼可能出現的任何地方。

他開始有點後悔沒提前告訴托尼想在下午見面的事。也許是遲遲見不到人，巴恩斯覺得時間像是停滯了似的，路過的人潮和流淌的樂聲並不能改變什麼，太陽依舊掛在正中，身旁的時間依舊被暫停，然而最糟糕的是，當他看向時鐘，又能明顯發現事實並非如此。

年輕的心跟著尋不到的人一同離去，“找到托尼”成了最重要且迫切的目標，儘管他曉得托尼能照顧好自己，只是總有無以名狀的焦急在四處騷動。

乾站在這兒沒法幫助他找到托尼，巴恩斯打起精神，他準備前往下一個地點好尋找熟悉的那抹身影。當他走出唱片行，史蒂夫正巧提著畫具經過。

「嗨，Buck。」史蒂夫用空著的那隻手向他打招呼。

「嗨，Steve，水彩又用光了？」

「差不多吧，這次是畫紙和油彩。」史蒂夫晃晃新買的紙捲筒和一個手提袋，隨後他話鋒一轉，「你怎麼在這兒？我以為你正和Tony在一起。」

「什麼？」巴恩斯聽見關鍵字迅速反問，「你遇見Tony了？我正在找他。」

「當然，先前我去市集遇見他了，他說一會到你家去找你。」史蒂夫有些困惑。「你們沒給對方打電話嗎？」

「沒，我不確定Tony有沒有打電話到我家，但我老早就出門了，並且愚蠢的認為不必打電話告訴他。」巴恩斯將為此譴責自己，但好歹這下他曉得上哪兒去找托尼，而不是再把時間斷送在能曬化人的太陽下。

史蒂夫像是看穿了什麼，臉上寫滿揶揄，「你知道不差這點通話的費用吧。」

巴恩斯被曬紅的臉似乎又更紅了些，幾乎是忿忿不平的告訴史蒂夫：「早告訴你別和Clint走的太近。我猜你現在已經不是那個聽見‘處男’都會臉紅的Stevie了。」

他刻意將‘處男’一詞讀的格外響亮，與此同時跨上單車一腳蹬出老遠，大笑著把臉紅得能和西紅柿相比的史蒂夫留在原地，接受行人因好奇而投來的視線。

可能是因為尋找即將畫下休止，那陣雀躍的心情像整個人泡在一壺參有蜂蜜的熱牛奶，又或是塊夾了融化巧克力的白吐司。全身被暖融融一碰即化的觸感包裹，還要輕輕用舌頭卷走沿著手指蜿蜒而下的巧克力漿。

普魯斯特*對於味覺與記憶的動人描述肯定了兩者其中的關聯，融合了味覺的記憶會給人們帶來强烈的情感，那些曾嘗過的味道會再次將你帶回到過去的時間與地點。儘管巴恩斯現在沒嘗著任何東西，可當他想起托尼，也同樣不可抑制地產生形似的作用——他僅僅只是咀嚼著戀人的名字，除了舌尖的味蕾能感受灑了白糖似的甜，那些他藏在寶物盒裡頭的美好畫面亦是隨之而來。

有了史蒂夫的告知，巴恩斯到家時半點也不意外門口多了輛單車。他把自己的車仔細停在一旁，讓它倆互相偎著，滿足了某種癖好似的高高興興地進了屋。一樓空蕩蕩的，卻有從樓上傳來的旋律在催促巴恩斯讓他往上走。

唱片機輕輕淌著音樂迴盪在屋內，吉他輕快的撥弦和沙啞的男中音在唱著法語，他猜想這是托尼今天在唱片行新買的音樂。

巴恩斯用穩重的腳步不緊不慢地上到二樓，他在依然沒見著另一人身影也未有著急，彷彿不曾耗費早晨來回找尋，胃裡那些躁動不安的小氣泡，在確定了對方正所在的位置後像是投了顆定心丸，將困擾逐一擺平變得安定。

再更上去些還有間閣樓，他像過去數百次一樣推開了門，正對著的門的是一張雙人床墊，托尼正趴在床墊上看書，穿著短褲露出大片肌膚，輕緩又不規律的擺動雙腿在吸引目光。

「Bucky！」托尼從書裡抬起頭，指尖向著一旁的籃子，裡頭是幾塊色澤漂亮的麵包，「我在來的路上遇到了Natasha，她拿了些剛出爐的鹼水球讓我們嘗嘗。」

「讓我猜猜，你已經嘗過味道了是嗎？」巴恩斯好笑的走進閣樓，用和托尼相同的姿勢佔去他身旁的空位。

「當然了。」托尼一點也沒被揭穿的羞赧，反倒是理所當然地揚起下巴，一雙融化了蜜糖的大眼亮晶晶的看著巴恩斯，「Natasha做的麵包是最好吃的，怎麼可能忍住不——嘿，我在說話呢！」

托尼話沒說完就被偷了一口吻，他瞪著眼睛大聲抱怨，紅紅的唇卻是勾起愉悅的弧度，眼底沒有半分不滿的情緒，分明一點責怪的意思也無。

他這副模樣非但起不到警示作用，反倒惹的巴恩斯心底一陣搔癢。雖然明白這顯然是托尼的攻勢之一——他會利用自己受歡迎的臉蛋，以及媲美銀舌頭的話語，只為了達成目的，或是激起某人的同情心；這招數屢見不鮮，但他總是能成功，這個小混蛋可清楚自己的優勢在哪兒。

巴恩斯早就習慣了這個，和托尼相處的時間越多，他越將那些小把戲和習性看的透徹；但看在戀人可愛行為的份上，巴恩斯自願上當的成分可是顯而易見。

「你可是有著最美好的唇，怎麼可能忍住不親。」巴恩斯笑嘻嘻的學著托尼先前的藉口，兩隻手指夾住托尼先前翻看的物理習題，看都沒看的把它放到一旁，翻身就把自己蓋在托尼身上。「上午我想去找你卻又折返回來，總得讓我補充點能量。」

托尼原先頗為習慣的由著背上出現的沉沉重量，但一提到巴恩斯電話也不打，傻楞楞的出門卻不巧讓兩人錯過，一時間好笑又好氣的轉過頭去抗議：「是啊，我也不曉得為什麼分明按時繳了帳單，但卻捨不得提前打一通電話。」

「我太著急了。」巴恩斯知錯般地撇下嘴角，失落的表情像隻可憐兮兮的不爽貓。

「好吧、好吧，別露出這種表情，我感覺你像是被搶了玩具的三歲小孩。」托尼認命的肩負起安撫的責任，一連給巴恩斯的嘴唇來上好幾個親吻。

而巴恩斯的回禮則是低下頭用鼻尖蹭著托尼臉頰，垂落的黑色長髮撓的托尼脖子發癢，忍不住扭著身子咯咯笑了。

作弄的心思一觸即發，他們彷彿連體嬰似的這麼疊在床墊上，拿雙手互相搔癢，清楚對方的弱點是基本持平的優勢，因此能毫不費力逗得彼此大笑到渾身發熱。

晌午的太陽有些大，但閣樓的窗子開著，有雲飄來遮住陽光，徐徐微風從外頭吹進，揚起兩片白紗窗簾，陰影落在屋內大半的角落，那股燥熱一下成了夏日加了冰塊的蘇打水，清涼並帶著絲絲的甜；托尼因為大笑而彎起的睫毛與雙眼飽含水汽，嘴角淺淡的笑紋讓他顯得生動而美麗，甜蜜的如同飲料裡綴上的紅櫻桃，絕無僅有且令人上癮。

當托尼用年輕又過分漂亮的長相看著巴恩斯，即使只是單純傳達愉快的訊息，也顯得格外勾人而讓人心癢。

「所以說，你想試試比親吻更好的嗎？」托尼舔了舔嘴唇，拿出床笫之間的眼神、注視自己唯一寶物般地看向壓在他上方的巴恩斯。

「這還用問嗎？來這兒。」巴恩斯總是對托尼的情趣愛不釋手，他露出滿是喜愛的笑容，理所當然的答應邀約。他拉起就快跌出床墊的托尼，好讓兩人能待在正中央。兩隻愛情鳥早在拉拉扯扯的打滾中脫下對方的上衣，相同色系的衣服堆疊在木地板上，巴恩斯抬手拍拍托尼形狀美好的臀部，熱情地要求道：「為我展示這個，親愛的。」

托尼並不介意在床事上的位置，不論哪種方式都是同樣的情意，儘管他愛極了巴恩斯在陷入瘋狂時性感粗重的喘息，但也熱衷承受沉甸甸的推進和屁股上些許疼痛的揉捏。

而巴恩斯相同的贊成。因此他們會輪流當上位，這取决於當天的做法。

「如你所願，鹿仔。」托尼風情萬種的拋出媚眼，比起挑逗，是帶上更多滑稽逗趣的成分。

巴恩斯的嘴角此這顫抖著微笑，他的戀人擅長為氣氛增添可愛有趣的氣氛，於是每一個平凡的日子在他眼中都藏著驚喜。

他幫助托尼蹬掉緊身的牛仔褲，將它甩到一旁；說真的，這種彰顯臀部曲線的褲子托尼有好幾條，這對維持禮儀沒有任何幫助——任何人都會忍不住對他行注目禮。

「你知道，每次你穿這條褲子都像是在邀請我。這讓我想起我們第一次約會。」巴恩斯皺了皺帥氣的臉，灰藍色的雙眼像玻璃珠，他一面埋怨托尼對他造成的甜蜜困擾，卻明顯相當受用。

誠然，這也是托尼最大到樂趣之一。他樂見巴恩斯對他身軀的迷戀，更不會感到羞耻；有鑒於前花花公子的名號，他比任何人都明白契合的性能對一段關係有極大的幫助。

「嗨，寶貝，你早得到入場券了，我就是在邀請你。」這回托尼情真意摯的看向愛人，當他認真的說起情話，絕對是一大殺器。

「也許我該讓你只在我面前這麼穿。」巴恩斯色澤暗冷的雙眼點燃了火焰，它們看上去溫暖又衝動，而托尼知道自己成功了，並且深深感到自豪的笑了。

這也因此不能怪巴恩斯有些急躁，他和被塞壬迷惑的老水手沒兩樣，即使經驗豐富，在面對絕對的誘惑時同樣潰不成軍。他利用更加強壯的優勢將托尼罩在身下，滿是愛意的在托尼光裸的肩胛骨親吻，雙手捧著豐滿的臀肉揉捏。

托尼感覺有蝴蝶在他身上停留，巴恩斯的吻像在對待一件珍寶，甚至用不著多做些別的什麼，僅僅是這樣輕巧的接觸都足够讓托尼心尖顫抖著渾身燥熱。

被勾起情慾的托尼開始變得不安分，他身上就剩件純白的內褲沒脫，這使情色的畫面糅合微妙的純真，他兩手交疊的低頭埋在床墊，哼哼著翹起屁股來表達自己渴求的意圖。

「別急。你不會希望像第一回那樣。」巴恩斯捏著托尼胸前軟綿的粉色乳尖安撫，親吻沿著肩膀、脊梁一路往下，壞心的銜住腰側軟肉磨蹭，巴恩斯成功換來托尼耐不住癢的笑罵。

「就好像你捨不得折騰我似的。」

「我確實捨不得折騰你。」

「因此我得好好幫你打開。」巴恩斯微笑著拉開那片薄薄的白色織物，股縫間的穴口羞怯的輕縮著。他用唾液沾濕了他手指，緩慢而溫柔地用食指進行擴張。一根手指還能勉强在甬道裡進出，儘管托尼努力放鬆，乾澀緊致的私處仍然沒能順利容納第二根手指。

巴恩斯記得自己將托尼操開過無數次，可他這會又緊的像個處子，惹的巴恩斯又憐又愛地在那柔軟的臀上輕咬一口，起身從床墊旁的矮櫃拿了管用掉大半的潤滑劑。

微凉的濕意沾上穴口，托尼下意識停滯了呼吸，兩根手指輕輕地滑進來，用著他喜歡的方式磨蹭軟肉，裡頭歡快的的咬緊巴恩斯的手指，托尼扭動腰部，充血的陰莖隔著內褲輕輕碾壓床墊，呻吟悶悶的埋在枕頭內，就連咬牙切齒的埋怨也顯得若有似無。

「……你知道嗎？現在在我身後的，正是害我隔天缺席實驗室的傢伙。」

「所以說你得和我一起鍛鍊鍛鍊，就每天早上三十分鐘。」巴恩斯顯然沒有半點悔意，他的左手把沾濕了的布料扒的更開，右手又添了根手指加入開拓的行列，併著三指在裡頭抽動、旋轉，經過數次實戰，他太清楚托尼喜歡這個。「而且你總是像這樣誘惑我。」

「嗯——啊！操……操你的Bucky，我沒……」托尼被勾起的指肚揉的腰眼一軟，他的確愛慘了被巴恩斯指奸的感覺，被手指玩的濕透甚至忍不住射精都是常有的事，事實上這讓他又愛又恨，畢竟被手指玩射聽上去實在格外羞耻。

「你有。」巴恩斯用著肯定的語氣道。「而且現在是我在操你，Tony。」瞧，年輕的身軀被玩著屁股，還自動擺起腰試圖吞吐手指，這畫面保證是赤裸裸的引誘——巴恩斯硬得嚇人的分身幾乎要開始抗議——老天，他太想進去了。

「閉嘴，就只是……做你該做的！」托尼羞憤的回頭怒視一眼，不幸的是，這僅僅惹來對方得意的笑容，以及被慾望挑動的搔癢。

「當然，我早就迫不及待了。」巴恩斯語氣討好，雙眼盯著掌下的臀部，溫情的眼神暗藏兇狠，正如同他所說的，彷彿想在下一秒將托尼狠狠吃遍。

好消息是，勤勤懇懇的擴張對打開托尼是絕對有效的。眼看托尼股間濕滑一片，指尖連著穴口絲絲黏稠的液體，昭告著已經準備好被入侵的事實。

巴恩斯拉著托尼親吻，用令人驚嘆的吻技將托尼拽入情慾的漩渦，而托尼接受著攻勢猛烈的唇舌，並試圖用同樣高超的技巧回敬，他們用濕潤的軟舌侵占彼此，像親吻魚用緊貼的雙唇進行鬥爭，來不及嚥下的唾液順著嘴角滑下，托尼最終敵不過肺活量的差距被吻的暈乎，巴恩斯則趁勢退出手指，握著自己漲疼的性器緩緩推進。

他們同時發出了滿足的嘆息，托尼緊握著手掌一下變得安分，隨著進入的動作洩漏甜蜜的鼻音。

「該死的。你真緊，Tony……」巴恩斯性感的低吼了聲，堅定的將剩下的部分全數送進後穴。

柔軟緊致的肉壁將他裹住，宛如泡在溫泉池子裡幾乎融化。他抵在深處等待托尼習慣他的存在，耗費所剩無幾的理智忍耐肉壁抽動的皺褶。

他伸手包住托尼緊握的拳頭，十指交扣的牢牢抓住，親吻落在托尼紅透的耳根和優美的頸側，以安撫戀人緊繃的身軀。

巴恩斯嗅著戀人身上乾淨的肥皂香味，它混合了汗液、麝香和托尼獨有的氣味，重新形成堪比催情劑的效用，空氣中掩不住的情動顯得火辣又甜蜜。

托尼適應了體內杵著的火熱，先前緊縮的甬道被頂開，那些未被手指玩弄過的地方牽起輕微的疼痛，所幸潤滑足夠能避免他受傷，而那些疼痛很快被歡愉蓋過。

「Bucky，動一動……」身體記憶起從前的快感，托尼渴求的喘息著，似乎難以再多等一秒。

「動一動？像這樣？」巴恩斯聽著懇求的話語，一股想欺負欺負戀人的衝動油然而生，於是他依言摟住托尼的肩膀，挺著腰快速進出了十來下。

「操！是的，啊！嗯……」托尼冷不防被這陣攻勢惹得忘情呻吟，他每一處都泛起迷人的潮紅，滿足的瞇起雙眼，在如浪潮般地晃蕩下險些就要渾身顫抖。

巴恩斯看出托尼正在興頭上，自己也是被托尼熱情的反應弄得下腹輕顫，幾乎想這麼繳械，但又實在捨不得這麼早結束性事。他抓準時機抽出分身，整個人壓在上方用濕漉漉的陰莖抵著托尼的臀肉磨蹭。

「噢天……你為什麼停下？」托尼軟綿綿的鼻音帶著無法忽視的慾望及不滿。

「‘動一動’，你說的。」

這答案讓他不敢置信的看向巴恩斯，對方的語氣和眼神格外無辜，好像現在急著沒法繼續是他的錯似的。

嘗過甜頭之後又硬生被攔截，這滋味對誰來說都不好受，偏偏巴恩斯還不緊不慢的在托尼身上點火。

他不容忽視的性器在托尼收縮的穴口來回蹭動，一手碾著托尼的乳尖極有耐心地將他們搓硬，興致勃勃地往胸口和鎖骨打上印記，而他本人除了硬的滴水的下身，彷彿沒有半點影響。

「Bucky Barnes你個混蛋——就趕緊放進來，操我！」托尼像隻炸毛的貓咪從喉間發出低吼，暴躁的簡直要被逼紅雙眼。

「遵命。」巴恩斯得到想要的答案便不再故作遊刃有餘，利索地剝開托尼濕透的內褲，拉著托尼將人翻了個面，雙手把住托尼的膝窩擺弄成大敞著腿的模樣。

晶瑩水亮的潤滑混合體液沾滿被重新操開了的軟穴，托尼柔軟的唇肉被他啃的艷紅，他想合上腿又被巴恩斯阻止，滿是薄汗的身軀潮濕而飽含情慾的美感，蜜糖棕的眼裡混合羞憤與氣惱，看得巴恩斯從靈魂深處激起一陣飢餓，再也無法按捺地重新埋進托尼體內。

「我進來了。」巴恩斯從逗弄托尼之中得到莫大滿足，聽著戀人被自己填滿所發出的呻吟，他露出能迷倒一大票女孩的笑容，儘管托尼早有免疫，仍然險些被迷得原諒對方先前的壞心舉動。

「快做……別說了……」

巴恩斯拉開托尼遮住雙眼的手臂，讓親吻一個個落在指節上，他終於聽取建議地擺動起精壯腰部，肌肉隨著牽引起伏、鼓脹，性器又厚又沉的釘進深處，過多的潤滑讓每一次動作都帶上叫人臉紅的聲響。

「啊哈，嗯……好深，Bucky……」托尼在這目眩神迷的情潮中毫無保留的沉淪，他感到自己被一次次的推動，火熱的愛意蹭過他敏感的前列腺，而他的陰莖會為此忠實的做出反應，下腹匯聚了一小灘黏滑的前液，托尼潮濕的棕色卷髮軟塌塌的搭在前額，看上去乖巧且色情，全然暴露在視野下的姿勢使巴恩斯能將景色一覽無遺的收入眼中。

賣力操弄的動作實則帶上了討好的意味，巴恩斯換上淺而快速的律動，只插進前端的部分如雨勢密集地撞上敏感點，手指圈住托尼漲紅的陰莖根部，以延長這場熱情激烈的性事。

「啊……Bucky——慢點，啊！不、放開……」

「噓，你會喜歡這個。」巴恩斯用和身下動作全然相反的語氣安撫，平坦的下腹繃著性感的線條，打樁機似地往裡頭頂弄，軟熱內壁規律的抽動收縮，戀戀不捨的吸著入侵者，爽得他一陣頭皮發麻。

狂風驟雨般的快感拍打在托尼身上，他嗚咽著搖晃腦袋，像漂浮在巨浪中的船隻，跟著巴恩斯的動作載浮載沉。他的雙腿無力地搭在巴恩斯腰上，持續累積的熱流全堵在被圈住的根部，囊袋鼓漲的急於釋放，托尼無助的伸手推拒，眼淚打濕了睫毛顯得分外可憐。

「Bucky……我想去，放開，讓我……」

「是的，Tony，我們一起。」

巴恩斯低下頭含住托尼紅潤的唇，堅定有力地將自己送到最深處抽送。他擁抱著急不可耐的男友，欣賞每當托尼央求著釋放時總是眼底含著淚，水潤的眼神讓巴恩斯成為那雙眼底唯一能盛下的事物，身上帶著瑰麗的淡粉色與斑駁的吻痕，顯示他從裡到外都被好好疼愛過的事實。

托尼早已使不上力的腰被巴恩斯用手臂環抱，大掌揉捏豐滿的臀肉，任由男友扣住他的腰持續抽插。巴恩斯額角的汗在下巴尖匯聚，跟著挺動的動作滴下，此刻他全心只為好好操透戀人的樣子，看在托尼眼裡著實性感至極。

被填滿摩擦到酥軟的後穴還在貪心的吃著，從下身竄升如電流的癢麻叫托尼瘋狂迷戀，他天才的大腦此時此刻像團漿糊無法分出神思考，積累的快感在巴恩斯為他擼動性器，合著幾十下操幹後終於攀上高峰。

「嗯啊……我，啊——！」

托尼緊緊蜷縮起脚趾，指甲摳在巴恩斯繃緊的肩上，仰頭呻吟著射了出來，汩汩濃厚的白濁弄髒巴恩斯的手指，濺在托尼因劇烈呼吸而起伏的腹部和胸膛。

儘管早有預料，但猛地收緊的肉壁還是吸得巴恩斯險些失守。他維持最後一丁點理智抽出性器，低吼著射在托尼身上，兩人份的精液搞得托尼身上一塌糊涂，但他們誰都暫時沒有力氣立即去收拾殘局。

「你真棒，寶貝。」巴恩斯躺在托尼身旁，送上很多的吻和愛撫來平息托尼高潮後餘韻的輕顫，他沉沉的嗓音在情事過後更為沙啞，附在托尼耳邊繾綣的誇讚，聽得托尼又忍不住紅了臉，反射性縮了縮濕軟的後穴。

「事實上，我有一瞬間覺得自己要死了。」托尼轉過頭去瞧巴恩斯，氣喘吁吁的坦誠。

「不，你不會的。」巴恩斯露出潔白的牙對他笑的能被判定為犯規。而關於這點，托尼決定不打算告訴巴恩斯，免得對方得意的翹起尾巴。

當他們休息的足夠，才終於抽了紙巾擦拭身上亂七八糟的體液，並且在感到飢餓這件事上展現了默契。兩道不同的咕嚕聲顯示他們的筋疲力盡，托尼樂呵的與巴恩斯相視而笑，慶幸的是，浴室就在走廊的盡頭，他們不必花費大把力氣就能進行盥洗。

「來吧，我們吃光這些麵包，再煮點通心粉就夠了。」

「你就想拿這點東西補償我？」托尼挑起眉毛，「難道我失寵了？」

「怎麼可能？」巴恩斯親親托尼的臉頰，一面打開蓮蓬頭試水溫。「Clint今晚打算舉辦派對，現在吃得太多，晚上就不能多嘗Natasha做的派了。」

「好吧，你說的對。沒人會想錯過Natasha做的派——嘖，這煩人的肥皂。」托尼很快被說服，手裡捏著沾了水的肥皂，卻滑溜溜的不慎逃出掌心。他抱怨一句，礙於剛才的激烈運動，這會只能慢吞吞的彎下腰去撿拾。

「的確。但我想到能用其他方法補償你了。」

巴恩斯的聲音出現在身後，等托尼察覺危機則已經來不及了。他就著彎腰的姿勢重新被摟在懷裡，為穩住平衡的一手扶住牆面，熟悉的火熱在腿根戳弄，下流又赤裸裸的明示，堅硬而濕潤地貼著囊袋和臀縫磨蹭。

「天，Bucky……你又硬了。」

「數數我們有幾天沒做了，Tony。」巴恩斯從背後貼上，結實的腹肌緊靠托尼的背部。他邪惡的舔著托尼的耳垂和脖頸，指甲蓋摳弄托尼硬的像小石子的乳尖，一手扶著陰莖，毫無阻礙地滑進柔軟的美妙後穴。「嘶，你裡頭濕的要命，Tony……」

「Bucky……啊，等會……」

「我們會來得及在派對前結束。順帶一提，我還挺感謝這塊肥皂。」巴恩斯粗喘著低語，再次將戀人拖拽進新一輪熱潮。

*註  
法國知名文學大師普魯斯特（Marcel Proust）  
曾經在他的代表作《追憶逝水年華》中描述到，主人公因為啜了一口母親為他準備、摻著瑪德蓮蛋糕碎屑的熱茶，因而觸動他在貢布雷度過童年時光的記憶，科學家將此嗅覺喚醒記憶的過程，稱之為「普魯斯特效應」（The Proust Effect）。——《國家地理》


End file.
